


The Loo

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sometimes holding off for a while makes coming together rather...explosive.





	The Loo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Mum told me a story about two young 'uns frolicking in a public bathroom and I thought I'd have a go of it, haha. REVIEW! I'd love it!

* * *

Harry hated being in public, which was unfortunate because he liked going out and doing stuff, anything really, as long as he wasn’t cooped up for too long. 

Unfortunately, the public eye was trained on him no matter what. If he bought a new pair of shoes, it made the front page of the paper and the very next day everywhere he looked, everyone had the exact same pair of shoes he did.

It was the occupational hazard of being the savior of the Wizarding world. Voldemort had been dead for exactly three months, two weeks, four days, and seventeen hours. Harry had only been conscious for one month of that time, having been injured rather severely in the final battle, and was still not used to all the adoring looks he received from passers-by.

All he wanted was to be able to walk down the street with his best mate and buy ice cream without having twenty people try and see what his favorite flavor was. He also wanted to hold said best mate’s hand and snog him senseless, but the Ministry had already informed him that his relationship with Ronald Weasley must be kept quiet for the integrity of Harry’s name.

To say that Harry had been angry would be an understatement. For the first time in a long time, his emotions spiked and he ended up exploding every single piece of glass within fifty feet of the minister’s office. 

Harry didn’t give a damn about the integrity of his name, but the Minister then informed him that if Harry were to ‘out’ himself, then Mr. Weasley’s family within the Ministry would suffer the consequences.

So Harry and Ron kept their love from the world. The Weasley’s all knew, as did Hermione, and that was it.

So now we find the not-quite-so-happy couple wandering around London, trying to find a cure for the boredom which haunted them.

“Hungry?” Harry asked.

“No,” Ron replied tonelessly. He gazed around the busy street and Harry could see the frustration in his eyes and posture.

Harry knew the reason for Ron’s irritation. After Harry awoke from his coma, he had been told by the healers not to do anything strenuous for at least six weeks. To Harry and Ron’s horror, that meant sex too. So for the last four weeks, they’ve had to reign in their libidos and keep all kisses annoyingly chaste. 

Ron wasn’t the only one frustrated. Harry felt about ready to explode. He was told not even to pleasure himself (he still didn’t understand that one) so he’d basically been aroused with no way of relieving it for weeks. Waking up next to Ron never helped matters. 

They continued down the street, not touching each other in any way other than that of two good friends. Harry felt the tension coming from Ron even though he was a good foot away. He felt it come over him in waves, sending his ever-constant state of half-arousal into overload.

When a woman in front of them dropped her bag and Ron bent over to pick it up, it was the last straw. The sight of Ron’s lean arse clad in jeans, which could have been painted onto his body, bending over in front of him was too much. After Ron nicely handed the purse back to the grateful woman, Harry grabbed his elbow and steered him into the closest establishment – a grocery store.

He let go of his arm once they were inside and motioned Ron to follow him.

“Harry,” Ron said curiously. “What are we doing?”

“Exerting ourselves,” Harry said tersely.

Ron continued to look at him in confusion until Harry made it to his destination – the men’s loo. 

“I’ll wait out here if you’re-”

“No, you won’t,” Harry snapped.

He opened the door and beckoned Ron to follow, rubbing his fingertips over Ron’s large hand lightly as he walked inside. With a quick glance around the smallish restroom to make sure no one was inside, Harry grabbed Ron, pulled him close so that their chests were touching, and kissed him roughly on the mouth.

Ron stood still for a good four seconds before wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him even closer.

Harry reveled in Ron’s nearness. He took joy in the fact that their kiss was not just a small peck on the lips. Pleasure coursed through his veins, heating him from the inside out. He ran his hands up Ron’s arms and touched his neck, caressing the skin lightly. Suddenly Ron stopped and pushed Harry to an arm’s length away.

“Harry,” he said breathlessly. “We can’t. I want you more than you can possibly know, but I’m not willing to hurt you because we get ahead of ourselves.”

“Oh, bugger that, Ron,” Harry snarled. “I feel fine. I’ve felt fine for two weeks. Fuck waiting. And I know exactly how much you want me.”

Harry reached out and palmed Ron’s arousal through his jeans. Ron let out an involuntary groan and that was all the answer Harry needed. Without a word, he pulled Ron to the cubicle nearest them.

“The handicapped is bigger,” Ron said, eyeing the far stall.

“I know,” Harry said wickedly. “That’s why I chose this one.”

Ron didn’t say anything and when both had squeezed themselves into the stall, there was hardly any room to move but Harry didn’t care. Ron’s body was pressed against his again. He could feel the redhead’s heart pounding against his as they took each other’s mouths in a ravishing kiss once again. Ron’s hands found Harry’s unruly hair and gripped it hard; the pain sending small jolts of electric pleasure down his spine.

“Harry,” Ron whispered against his mouth.

“Hm?”

“Anyone could come in,” Ron said into his ear as he nibbled Harry’s earlobe.

“Yeah,” Harry gasped.

“We could get caught,” Ron murmured in his neck.

“I know,” Harry said with a grin. “Isn’t it fun?”

Ron laughed into Harry’s neck and then bit lightly at the skin, making Harry shudder. Harry reached between them and deftly unbuttoned and unzipped the second skin that was Ron’s jeans. Remembering just how Ron liked to be pleasured, Harry reached into the open V of his trousers and without preamble grasped Ron’s rigid shaft. Ron groaned and the vibrations against Harry’s neck made him lose his train of thought, making Ron buck his hips a little into Harry’s hand before stopping.

“No, no, no,” Ron said a little wildly. Harry stopped and stared in confusion. “Together,” Ron said hoarsely. “Must do it together.”

He ran his large hands down Harry’s chest and fumbled with the front of his trousers. If Harry had a tighter hold on his own mind, he might have reached down to help but he was more aroused than he had been in months and all he could think was that he was finally going to feel release. He watched Ron’s fingers in a daze as the button finally slipped free of its hole and the zipper was forced down quickly. 

And then his hot and hard cock was free to the slightly cool air of the bathroom and Ron pressed his hips forward so that his arousal was pressed to Harry’s. Their simultaneous groans filled the tiled room and they continued as Harry wrapped his right hand about both of their shafts and stroked. Ron’s mouth met his and their tongues battled as their hips thrust together.

Harry’s free hand reached into the back of Ron’s jeans and squeezed Ron’s bum, caressing the soft skin and muscle. Ron’s hands made their way under Harry’s shirt and ran over his skin, leaving a hot trail as his fingers wandered over Harry’s stomach, back and chest. He tweaked Harry’s nipples and Harry bucked involuntarily into his hand and against Ron, who moaned and began to thrust with more force.

Harry’s mind was a blur; an ecstatic, wild, whirling mess. He wanted more of Ron’s skin pressed against his and with no finesse whatsoever, he released Ron’s bum and pushed his shirt one-handed to Ron’s armpits. Ron did the same and pulled Harry roughly against him and at the first crash of contact, Harry’s heart sang.

Heated skin moved together as they continued to thrust into Harry’s hand. Ron was bruising Harry’s lips and Harry was sure that Ron’s were the same. His abdomen began to clench and he ripped his mouth away from Ron’s and pressed his temple to the redhead’s. Ron’s erratic breaths hit Harry’s ear in short, hot bursts. 

With a cry, Harry let go. Every muscle in his body gave a great spasm, his mind went blissfully blank. He shuddered against Ron and felt his release spurt over his hand and onto their still-gyrating stomachs. It was hot and sticky on their sliding skin and Harry released his own prick to concentrate on Ron’s.

He found Ron’s mouth and stroked his tongue as he stroked his shaft, rough and hard. Ron gave a soft groan and squeezed his eyes shut as he came. His release mixed with Harry’s on their abdomens, adding more stickiness to the mess already there. He slumped and let his head fall onto Harry’s shoulder.

“You alright?” Ron asked raggedly.

“Brilliant, mate,” Harry said.

“Oh, good,” Ron replied. “Me too.”

Harry performed a cleansing charm on the both of them and they tucked themselves back in and fixed their clothing. No matter how much they tried to fix their appearance, they still looked a bit of a mess. After attacking his hair for thirty seconds, Harry gave up. They left the bathroom, rumpled and a bit flushed, and walked towards the front doors.

“Man, we are lucky no one walked in there,” said Ron with a grin.


End file.
